The present invention relates to computer controlled systems for automating a plurality of diverse electrically controllable subsystems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microprocessor-based electronic control system for use in the automation and control of electrical subsystems found in the home environment. Such systems may also be utilized in commercial applications.
In the past, sophisticated electronic control over complex systems has been limited primarily to industrial applications, and occasionally commercial applications. Such electronic control systems usually required extensive and costly equipment, as well as technically trained operators. However, as consumer products and systems become more and more complex, untrained people in home environments have been increasingly desirous of obtaining a sophisticated electronic control system for enabling an easy to use control over such home products and systems. Many such products and systems are also increasingly being used in commercial environments, such as electronic conference rooms, in which it is also desirable to provide an easy to use control system for use by individuals who are often not skilled in technological arts.
Known home automation systems are generally built around a small control box which is connected by means of existing household 110 volt AC wiring to one or more modules distributed throughout the home. The appliances and/or lights to be controlled are in turn connected to the modules and may thus be controlled from the control console by the homeowner. The main advantage of such "power-line carrier" home control systems is that they are low in cost and utilize existing home wiring. However, such power-line carrier control systems can be easily disrupted by outside environmental electrical disturbances, such as weather conditions. In addition, such systems allow the control of only a relatively limited number of types of electrical appliances, namely, lights and small electrical appliances. They do not, however, allow for any sophisticated programming functions other than perhaps a time on and time off feature Thus, power-line carrier control systems are of relatively limited utility for home automation purposes.
More sophisticated home automation system designs are known, which are generally built around a programmable microprocessor connected to a local bus which accepts a limited number of input/output control cards. Such systems may allow the connection of one or two user control devices such as a keypad or a touchscreen for inputting control commands to the home automation system. However, such systems have a predetermined limited number of how many devices and user interfaces the system can support. Generally speaking, in order to expand such systems, a second identical controller is required with its own programming for controlling its own connected devices and user interfaces. Although such an approach may be cost effective for small home automation systems, it is too limiting for more sophisticated automation tasks or for larger homes.
The inventive expandable home automation system disclosed in this application overcomes such limitations and drawbacks of the prior art systems by being designed as a master controller for intelligent subsystems. Although it can also control simple devices directly, the primary method of control of the present invention is by means of multiple communication channels which are compatible with or convertible to a wide variety of standard data communications protocols. Thus, the system disclosed in this application can be connected to virtually any type of electrically controlled device that may be presently found in a home or can conceivably be connected to either the standard data communication buses in existence today, local area networks or future home automation data buses such as CEBUS or the SMART HOUSE bus. The system may also be connected to devices to be controlled directly by parallel and serial ports.
With the innovative expansion capabilities of the inventive system, simultaneous operation of multiple types of user devices can now be achieved. For example, the home automation system described herein may be connected to simple keyboards, serial data keypads, touchscreens, voice recognition circuitry, hand-held remote controls, computer keyboards or telephones. In fact, virtually any type of electronic subsystem may be connected, by means of an appropriate interface, to the present system.
The present invention is also compatible with commercially available automation controllers. Thus, for example, when a control task requires an extensive number of inputs and outputs, the system can become the "master controller" for a wide variety of commercial or special purpose automation controllers. Such a capability is not available in any other known home automation system controller.
Due to the innovative expansion capabilities discussed above, the present invention, while allowing simultaneous operation of multiple types of user devices and compatibility with commercial automation controllers, is also compatible with intelligent appliances and subsystems and with external information retrieval services.
Consumer appliances used in the home are increasingly becoming more intelligent. The appliance manufacturers are increasingly incorporating connections for microprocessor-based intelligent remote control. The system controller of the present invention embodies a multiple data port capability which provides for its connection to an unlimited number of such intelligent appliances simultaneously. For example, the expandable home automation system may be connected to control or communicate with intelligent audio/video systems, heating/cooling systems, access control systems, security systems, telephone systems, appliances and lighting systems.
Having access to multiple data ports also allows the system disclosed in this application to dedicate one or more data ports for connection to external information services or gateways to information services by means of a modem or other type of data connection. That allows the instant inventive home automation system to become an information provider as well as a controller.